Miraculous Swap SonAmy
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Ladybug (Amy) and Cat Noir (Sonic) make a bet to swap their miraculous for a day to understand what it's like to be each other.


**Inspired me from the episode Reflekdoll. **

**Sonic, Amy, and Tails belongs to (c) SEGA.**

**Miraculous Ladybug belongs to (c) Zagtoon.**

**Nebula belongs to (c) GothNebula.**

**Artwork belongs to (c) GothNebula.**

* * *

It was a beautiful night in Paris. Up on top of the restaurant roof, two superheroes having a picnic together as only friends.

"Milady, I'm very mysterious. Cats are very sneaky and cute for ladies" Cat Noir (Sonic) smirked at his lady.

"Hilariously charming, kitty. I only came here to have a picnic with you because you made me come. And remember, I'm in love with another boy" Ladybug (Amy) said, having macarons with him.

"I know, but it's been months and I don't see him. Milady, you have to choose who is the one in your heart. It could be me or him. Sooner or later he'll fall for someone else" Cat Noir (Sonic) said.

"I know but it's just so hard to impress him. Sometimes love can be very difficult to express to someone how we feel" Ladybug (Amy) said.

"Love finds a way in life, milady. But I would never toy with anyone's heart" Cat Noir (Sonic) said.

"Like your doppelgänger Copycat?" Ladybug (Amy) chuckled and finished her macarons.

"Yeah. I can't get over when I saw us kiss on a picture in an interview. But I didn't remember why you kissed" Cat Noir (Sonic) said.

"I already told you the whole story before. But be honest, kitty. Do you love me for who I am or do you love me for what I can do?" Ladybug (Amy) asked.

"For who you are, milady" Cat Noir (Sonic) said.

"And why?" Ladybug (Amy) asked.

"Because you are my one and only lady, milady. You are smart, brave, funny, and heroic. Every time we stop victims from being akumatized, it made us something who we are. A duo. Master Espio gave us the right miraculous. Do you know why he gave you the Ladybug miraculous?" Cat Noir (Sonic) asked.

"Someone with a sense of responsibility?" Ladybug (Amy) smirked.

"Nope, because you don't have a sense of humor; I'm always in charge of the humor all the time we save Paris" Cat Noir (Sonic) kisses Ladybug (Amy's) hand.

"Awww I'm flattered, kitty" Ladybug (Amy) blushed.

"But still, you're in love with someone else. I can't force you to love me. Even if I still have feelings for you" Cat Noir (Sonic) said.

"That's very thoughtful of you, kitty. But I like you as a friend and partner. That's what really matters to me. Even if we don't know each other without our masks but we are always friends" Ladybug (Amy) said.

"Ooh la la. Maybe you'll find my real eyes attractive, milady" Cat Noir (Sonic) flirted.

"I like them for what they look on the mask" Ladybug (Amy) looked into his cat-like eyes.

"Meow, you make me puurrrr" Cat Noir (Sonic) purred seductively.

"Very cute, kitty" Ladybug (Amy) said.

"If you were underneath my mask, you would know how much fun it is to be a kitty cat, milady" Cat Noir (Sonic) said, finishing the rest of the delicious macarons.

"Then I'm Lady Noir" Ladybug (Amy) joked.

"Eh, that would sound like a love couple but that works" Cat Noir (Sonic) said.

"Heh, but if you were me you wouldn't have time to joke around. Capturing akumas and mostly amoks is a very big responsibility" Ladybug (Amy) said.

"Wanna bet, milady? Why don't we swap our miraculous for a day? That way we get to understand what its like to be each other" Cat Noir (Sonic) said.

"We can't do that, kitty. If Hawk Moth sends out another akuma we won't have time to understand each other's powers" Ladybug (Amy) said.

"It's been a week, milady. There hasn't been any akumatized victims. Besides, Master Espio won't know we swapped our miraculous. And I've already know what you can do and you know what I can do too. I never worry a thing except for you, bug-a-boo" Cat Noir (Sonic) winked.

"Don't call me bug-a-boo! Fine, just for a day and that will be it. But if there's an akumatized victim on the loose, don't say that I warned you. Close your eyes and no peaking, please" Ladybug (Amy) sighs from getting frustrated but she felt that she should learn what it's like to be him. She closed her eyes.

"Man, I wish we can see our identities but we can't" Cat Noir (Sonic) sighs and closed his eyes too.

"Spots off" Ladybug (Amy) said and transforms back to her citizen self.

She took off her earring miraculous and had them in her palm.

"Claws in" Cat Noir (Sonic) slips the ring off his finger and held it out.

They tried finding each other's hand without looking. Eventually Amy found the ring and puts it on her ring-finger. Sonic found the earrings and puts them on his ears.

"My kwami is Tiki. All you have to say is Tiki, spots on" Amy said with her eyes still closed.

"Okay. Tiki! Spots on!" Sonic calls Tiki and she swirls into the earrings. The spots appeared onto them and he moves his hands over his eyes and the mask appears. Along with it appeared the suit in hexagons with the yoyo appearing last. He kicks around until he strikes a pose.

He kept his eyes shut so that he can tell the instructions to Amy, "And all you have to say is Plagg claws out" Sonic said.

"Plagg! Claws out!" Amy held the ring out and Plagg gets into the ring and she holds it up with the paw glowing green on the ring, she swipes back with her mask appearing and her quills forming a long tail like hair. She then makes leather appear on her ears before the bodysuit appeared onto her body. She claws and then strikes a pose.

They both finally open their eyes.

"Wow, you look purrfect" Lady Noir (Amy) said.

"I'm just surprised that I have a few black lines on the sides of my arms and legs. Do you suppose kwamis transform a person depending on the gender?" Sonic asked.

"Possibly. And I'm also surprised at how my hair grew long like a cat's tail" Amy said.

"You look pretty like that. Or should I call you Lady Noir?" Sonic said.

"Whatever you say, Mister Bug" Lady Noir (Amy) smirked.

"Perfect name for me, my kitty" Mister Bug (Sonic) said.

"Just remember, for one day. That means tomorrow we return each other's miraculous. Got it, bug-a-boy?" Lady Noir (Amy) said.

"Sure thing" Mister Bug said and jumps up on a roof top with her.

"It's getting late, Mister Bug. We don't want our parents worrying us" Lady Noir (Amy) said.

Mister Bug (Sonic) gasped softly for mentioning about his parents since he doesn't have any; just human foster parents.

"Uhhh yeah. I need to get back or they get upset" He lied.

"See you tomorrow then" Lady Noir (Amy) heads back home.

Mister Bug (Sonic) heads to the other direction to get back to his mansion. He sneaks into his bedroom window and quietly gets into the bathroom before closing the door.

"Spots off" He said as Tiki flies out of the earrings, "Wow, that felt great as another hero" Sonic said.

"I'm Tiki, please to meet you" Tiki introduced herself.

"I could say the same. I'm Sonic" Sonic said.

**x**

Back with Amy, she was talking to Plagg in her room.

"Okay so your name is Plagg?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Been a while since I had another user" Plagg said.

"Okay. I rather not ask who your real user is" Amy said.

"Good. Because it would be problems" Plagg said.

"But I did get a look at his eyes as Mister Bug. They remind me of someone I know. But it could be anyone" Amy said.

"Uh yeah kinda" Plagg said nervously.

**x**

The next day was a gorgeous day in Paris, no school, just a free time to do whatever the people of Paris wants to do.

"It's just strange there hasn't been any akumatized victims for the past week. My viewers are getting impatient. I need a story for the Ladyblog" Nebula said to Amy.

"I guess Hawk Moth got bored and took a vacation" Amy guessed.

"Maybe. And Ladybug is not around either" Nebula said.

"Nor is Cat Noir" Amy said

"Mmmm. It would be neat if there were more heroes around as well" Nebula said.

"Like Rena Rouge the fox hero?" Amy asked, knowing that Nebula is Rena Rouge.

"Yeah, her. She's so heroic with those illusion tricks" Nebula said.

"Great. I would love see her again if I could" Amy said.

"Anyways, I gotta meet up with Shadow. I hope you'll find a way to impress Sonic. One of these days you're gonna have to tell him your feelings or risk losing him" Nebula said.

"Okay bye" Amy waved good bye as she left her.

"So, this Sonic you like? The model boy?" Plagg flies out of Amy's bag purse.

"Yeah, I really wish I was not that shy to talk to him" Amy said.

"Why do you like him?" Plagg asked.

"He's so kind and innocent. When we met at school he was so different than any other boy. But I feel bad that he never had parents but he's lucky to have friends like a family. But I also feel bad that sometimes he can't spend some time with me or his friends because his foster dad doesn't let him have the freedom" Amy sighs.

"Sounds like a prisoner" Plagg said.

"Yeah, it made me want to help him but I always act awkward towards him whenever I try to talk to him" Amy said.

"You really do care about him?" Plagg asked him.

"I do care about his well-being. But don't tell Cat Noir. I know how he really feels about me but my heart belongs to Sonic" Amy said.

"I promise" Plagg said.

"Good. I believe you" Amy said.

**x**

Sonic was out walking on the sidewalk while Tiki follows him.

"So let me get this straight, did you fall in love at first sight of Ladybug?" Tiki said.

"You could say that. But it is actually really hard to choose. I really despise Fiona since she keeps trying to kiss me" Sonic said.

"Well, Fiona only likes you for fame and money. That's not love at first sight. But Ladybug seems like a kind person" Tiki said.

"Yeah, that's what I love about her. I can't change her for what she is" Sonic said, holding his hands together.

"Even if you know Ladybug but you don't know her without her mask or costume, would you still love her?" Tiki asked.

"Well if she is exactly like her alter ego. But I rather not know even if I show Ladybug who I am without my costume I don't know if she would like Sonic" Sonic said.

"It would hit you both hard" Tiki said.

"Yeah, she only loves the other boy, not Cat Noir. Sometimes I wonder if Master Espio has any other transformation to make our costumes more prom-like. I know that Ladybug and I went Aqua and ice transformations before" Sonic said.

"Maybe" Tiki shrugs.

"I always imagine what she would look like wearing a dress" Sonic smiles.

"Awww how cute" Tiki said.

"Yeah, I'd be wearing a nice suit" Sonic said.

All of a sudden, Sonic sees the flat screens on buildings going static when a strange yellow fox appears.'"Hahahaha! Citizens of Paris, I am Internet Slayer! Those of you who like to make harmful memes, rants, callouts, and all sort of things to innocent people on social media, you'll face computer viruses in the real world! How does it feel to suffer?!" Internet Slayer laughed evilly.

"Oh no! Tails! He's been akumatized!" Sonic gasps as he sees people looking at their phones and red looking virus bugs coming out.

"It is time!" Tiki said.

"TIKI! SPOTS ON!" Sonic shouted as Tiki swirls into the earrings and he transforms into Mister Bug.

Like before the spots appeared on the earrings, his mask appearing after sweeping over his eyes with the bodysuit appearing with the yoyo on his waist.

"Now to save Paris as Mister Bug!" Mister Bug (Sonic) said as he runs.

He heard a scream coming from Amy, "Amy! Hang on!" He runs to the direction to save her.

"Get away from me bugs!" Amy screamed as she ran from some viruses.

They were getting closer until Mister Bug appeared to stop them, he jumps at one and used his yo-yo to tie one and hurl it over.

Once he threw that away he brought the yo-yo back and turns to Amy, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, um, who are you? You look like the opposite gender of Ladybug?" Amy pretends to be confused.

"Call me Mister Bug. Now get to safety, I got this!" Mister Bug (Sonic) said.

Amy ran in the alley to hide, "Man, I knew there was gonna be another akumatized victim" She said.

"Then it is time to transform" Plagg said.

"Plagg! CLAWS OUT!" Amy shouted.

She held out the ring and Plagg swirls into it and the paw logo appeared on it. She then swipes her hand to make her hair tail and mask appear. After that she moves her hands over her ears making leather appear on them and finally her body suit appears on her starting from the top and down to her boots. She finally strikes a pose.

"Now time to help Mister Bug!" Lady Noir (Amy) said.

**x**

Mister Bug (Sonic) was battling against Tails that is now Internet Slayer, "Tails, stop it! Why are you full of anger?!" Mister Bug (Sonic) using his yo-yo to beat the virus bugs.

"Doesn't matter! Viruses will take over the network once you're down! And I'm not Tails anymore! I'm Internet Slayer!" Internet Slayer boasted.

"I get it! I know what it's like. Bullies just don't understand how hurtful it is to do bad things online but there are still good people around. We can't force bad people to change, Tails. It's just how life goes" Mister Bug (Sonic) said.

"THEN THEY WILL PERISH AS WELL!" Internet Slayer yelled and sparkles appeared on his viruses in rage.

"Where are you, milady?" Mister Bug (Sonic) said as he avoids several viruses.

Lady Noir (Amy) jumps in and uses her staff to whack the virus bugs away from Mister Bug (Sonic), "Right on time, bug-a-boy!" She said.

"Thanks Lady Noir" Mister Bug said gets to a safe spot to find out Internet Slayer's weakness.

"It's Tails. He must've been angry or upset with nasty bullies on social media doing harmful things to him and to innocent people like him" Mister Bug (Sonic) guessed.

"That explains why but how are we gonna get to him with all these bugs protecting him?" Lady Noir (Amy) asked.

"The akumatized object must be his backpack but it's now computer looking thing. It's time that I use my lucky charm!" Mister Bug (Sonic) Tails his yo-yo up in the air and out came a USB stick.

"A USB?" He said shocked until he looked and saw everything in gray but Tails' backpack highlighted in red with dots.

"Um, Okay. It's telling me it's pointing at his backpack" he said.

"Of course. If he's like a programmer to eliminate cyber bullies..." Lady Noir (Amy) said.

"Then the USB stick will reprogram him like anti-virus eliminating computer viruses. Cover me, milady" Mister Bug (Sonic) said.

"Okay! Hey over here!" Lady Noir (Amy) went on distract him.

"I'll get you cat girl!" Internet Slayer went after her.

"That's right! Follow my lead!" Lady Noir (Amy) taunts him.

She whacks the virus bugs with her staff and one she managed to split in two and it breaks into pixels.

Mister Bug (Sonic) was trying to get nearly close to Internet Slayer, "Come on Sonic, You can do it!" Mister Bug (Sonic) thought as he got ready to insert the USB onto Internet Slayer.

"CATACLYSM!" Lady Noir (Amy) used Catalysm to use a bad luck trick at Internet Slayer's viruses. And by that she touched one of the virus bugs and it turns into dust, "Wow, that was very bad luck. For a black cat that I am" she said.

"Impossible! AAAAGH!" Internet Slayer suddenly felt a shock from his back. He turns around and sees Mister Bug standing there with a smirk.

"The virus is being eliminated" Mister Bug (Sonic) said.

"What did you do?!" Internet Slayer yelled.

"Let's say my USB eliminated nasty viruses. Checkmate" He said.

"NOOOOOO!" Internet Slayer screamed as the purple dark particles turned him back to Tails, his backpack falling to the ground with the evil akuma coming out.

"I always wanted to do this" Mister Bug (Sonic) said as he opens his yo-yo to capture the akuma, "No more evil doings for you akuma" He spins his yoyo like a lasso, "Time to de-evilize!" He swings his yoyo and caught the akuma, "GOTCHA!"

Then he reopens it and let the butterfly go, "Bye bye little butterfly".

Then to repair all the damage he shouts by tossing the USB stick into the air, "MIRACULOUS MISTER BUG!"

And with that thousands of Ladybugs repaired all the damage and erases the remaining viruses.

"POUND IT!" Lady Noir (Amy) and Mister Bug (Sonic) brofists.

Tails got up with an groan, "What happened?" He asked.

"You got akumatized but we manage to snap you out of it. But next time don't let your anger take over just because of cyberbullies online" Lady Noir (Amy) said.

"It won't happen again...wait you're a girl Cat Noir?" Tails was confused.

"It's a long story. We accidentally swapped our powers" Lady Noir (Amy) chuckled nervously.

"Okay. Take care" Tails said before he left the scene.

"You did well with my powers" Lady Noir (Amy) said to Mister Bug (Sonic).

"Yup but I think Mister Bug and Lady Noir already completed their mission. I have to admit I understand why you don't have time for jokes, milady. And you were right that capturing akumas and mostly amoks is a big responsibility" Mister Bug (Sonic) said.

"Yes, but we need to get somewhere to switch back our miraculous without looking" Lady Noir (Amy) said.

"The alley. By the way, do my real eyes look attractive to you, my kitty?" Mister Bug (Sonic) flirted.

"Yeah but similar to mine" Lady Noir (Amy) said.

"So that means we are meant to be, milady. Buzz buzz buzz" Mister Bug (Sonic) imitating as a bug buzzing.

"Very charming, bug-a-boy" Lady Noir (Amy) said.

"See you around, my kitty" Mister Bug (Sonic) strokes his lady's long cat-tail beaded ponytail before heading to the alley.

"Always the same annoying kitty but that's what I like about him being funny" Lady Noir (Amy) said as she heads to the other direction of the alley.

As they are separated, they made sure no one was watching.

"Spots off" Mister Bug (Sonic) transforms back to his old self again as Tiki flies out of the earrings looking exhausted, she landed on Sonic's hands.

Sonic held out his left over chocolate bars for Tiki to eat to regain her energy.

"Good bye Sonic. It was fun being with you" Tiki said after eating them.

"I could say the same. Good bye" Sonic said as Tiki flew away holding the earrings.

Lady Noir was back as Amy as she was feeding Plagg a macaron.

"Plagg, again don't say anything about my identity to your owner" Amy said.

"Like I said I won't" Plagg said.

"Good. It was fun being with you. See you again, Plagg" she hands him the ring.

"Bye" Plagg flew away.

Tiki passed by him and flew down to Amy, "Hi Amy" Tiki gave her the earrings.

"Oh, Tiki" Amy hugged her by the palms.

"I missed you Amy" Tiki smiled.

"I missed you too, Tiki. I was worried I would never see you again" Amy said.

Sonic saw Plagg with the ring coming this way, "Great to have you back, Plagg" Sonic took the ring.

"Was it fun switching?" Plagg asked.

"It sure was" Sonic said.

"What was it like being Ladybug?" Plagg asked.

"Well it wasn't that hard but sure was fun" Sonic said.

"I had fun too with Lady Noir" Plagg said.

"I'm glad you did. Lady Noir was better than me as Cat Noir" Sonic said, putting the ring back on his finger.

"Maybe because she's more agile?" Plagg guessed.

"Nah, that she does it better" Sonic said.

Plagg hides in Sonic's quills as Sonic walks out of the alley, only to bump into Amy.

"Omph, Oh hi Amy. Walking on the sidewalk?" Sonic said.

"Uh yeah I was in need of fresh air" Amy lied.

"Um, ok. I was hiding from those nasty virus bugs" Sonic lied.

"Nebula and I noticed some too" Amy said.

"Man, these villains around here are getting more relentless. Plus I saw a new ladybug hero" Amy continued.

"You did too? I saw it looked more like a male Ladybug" Sonic pretending to be surprised.

"Yeah kinda. Pity I missed the fight" Amy pretended to be disappointed.

"Me too. But at least everyone is okay" Sonic held her close.

"Yes, for now on" Amy said, blushing that Sonic is holding her.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I would be worried sick if something happened to you" Sonic said.

"I'm okay Sonic. I was worried that you might get hurt" Amy said.

"I'm always gonna be alright Amy. But from what I saw it was Tails who was the villain. But I hope he'll be fine" Sonic was worried.

"Tails? No wonder why he goes on the Internet. He can be very sensitive when cyber bullies do nasty things to good people" Amy said.

"Yes, cyberbullies can go too far" Sonic said.

"Yeah. But we can't do anything about it. It's just how balance between good and bad goes on social media. As long as there are good people around, everything goes okay" Amy said.

"Yeah. Come on, I should get you home" Sonic said.

"Gladly" Amy accepted his offer.

They walked all the way back to Amy's home.

"Thank you for keeping me company Sonic" Amy said.

"You're welcome Ames. Now I need to get home before I get another scolding" Sonic said.

"Again, huh? It will be another few years when you're old enough to live your own life. Do you think your...foster dad is being overprotective of you too much?" Amy sounding worried.

"Yeah kinda. He is. But I'm glad having friends like you" Sonic said.

Amy blushed shyly, "Friendship is powerful because it brings happiness and fun. And I'm glad to have a friend like you. I never had a friend that's a guy"

"Oh well it's really weird. I never had a friend that's a girl. Anyway I got to go home. Night Amy" Sonic said before departing.

"Good luck Sonic" Amy waved good bye but secretly swoons, "He's so cute"

"At least you didn't talk awkward this time" Tiki said.

"I guess I became more confident talking to him more" Amy said.

"That is great. You did your best" Tiki said.

Ever since that day, Ladybug (Amy) and Cat Noir (Sonic) has since then learned to use each other's powers and to put them in good use. But even though remaining on their own miraculous they know how to deal with their new opponents. They know no matter what how to be a duo team.

**The End.**


End file.
